A Night In The Village
by moshyman
Summary: A tale of pleasure full times between Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Valka. Their night of excited sex leads from one thing to another and before they know it... Contains sexual themes, incest, cum inflation, bestiality, impregnation... so on and so forth. If any of these are a problem for you please don't read.


It has been a long time since my last story. This one took a while but here it is, a request for a friend of mine. It has several questionable concepts and sexual themes so if you aren't one for some hard sex involving a large dragon, the exit is on your left. Everyone else... Please enjoy and as always. Any and all reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated.

It was a warm summer afternoon on Berk, a peaceful day with little to do. Children ran through the village laughing and playing while the townsfolk lived their daily lives, herding sheep and training dragons. The same could be said for a house atop one of the sloping hills of the island, just outside of town. The same house Hiccup grew up in and where Valka had began living. She sat down that day in her favorite armchair to fold the freshly washed cloths she'd cleaned in the cool river that morning.

Her son was out, hard at work training a few new dragons that had begun living among the townsfolk. They were a handful, forcing Hiccup to spend a great deal of time working with them and leaving Valka home alone. While pondering the son she was so proud of her hands slowly made there way down her form to rest on her swollen belly. She was eight months pregnant and had a habit of rubbing her middle whenever she thought of the wonderful day she conceived...

Valka and Hiccup had been sitting on the large, king sized bed in the middle of their hut. It was a custom they had recently picked up and continued daily. The young boy would send her a volley of questions about herself and her past and what his father had been like in his younger years. She would systematically answer each question, one after the other as best she could until he was sufficiently satisfied. While she enjoyed spending time with her son who she'd grown much closer to since her husbands passing, the many stories she would have to tell in her explanations would dredge up many warm memories from long ago. Memories of her late husband and the love they shared, the love that was ripped away from her after having only just reunited with him.

Before then she at least had the wonderful knowledge that her boys were alive and well, living happily on Berk but now, now she new he was gone and the only family she had left was her wonderful son.

With each conversation they would grow closer but the longing for a companion would creep into her mind and demand her attention. When alone, she would feel alone but with Hiccup she felt like there was nothing else in the world she needed.

That night, the pair followed their new routine and sat down. Valka had been feeling her deep desire for some time and was looking forward to their talks. They chatted in the usual fashion until Hiccup asked a question that piqued her interest. "What was your favorite thing about dad? As in, what do you miss most about him?" Hiccup asked, unusually enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure. Let me think..." She said slowly. As she thought something else formed in her mind, an idea of sorts. She tried to push the thoughts away only to have her body betray her. An excited shiver moved through her at the thought. Again she pushed it away but her own needs returned in it's place. She wanted him, her son, to fulfill her needs. To make it worse that traitorous idea came forth with more power than before. She gave in the moment her eyes met his again and a grin spread across her face.

She slowly scooted over to the confused boy and placed her hands on his waist. "Come on, can't you decide?" he asked, ignoring her grip. "I have," she said simply while sliding his pants down and revealing his flaccid manhood, "this."

Valka wrapped her fingers around him, snapping him into reality. "W-wait! Mom, what are you doing?" He was blushing hard but made no moves to stop her slow stroking. She ignored him, another chill ran up her spine as his member grew hard between her fingers. The woman lowered her head and whispered softly, "it's alright. Please, I just want to feel close to someone again." He stiffened, unable to argue with his beautiful mother. He knew full well she was lonely without Stoick and resigned himself to let her have a little fun; he might even enjoy it as well...

She kissed his head gently, her lips were soft and warm. Then her tongue slowly slid across his skin eliciting a little jump from his small body. He'd never been with a another girl before and he never would have dreamed it would be her, Astrid was one thing but Valka was something else entirely.

With one hand tight around his base his mother slowly licked from tip to root and back again. "That feels good, mom." he sighed, still unsure of her actions. With her sons words grew confidence. Her lips once again met his tip, only this time they parted to allow his head access into the cavity.

It was hot and damp inside her mouth with little globs of saliva falling onto Hiccup's member. His mothers tongue slid along the underside of his shaft, coating it in a warm blanket. That same muscle began to slip from on side to the other as more and more of his manhood was pushed into her mouth. The wonderful feeling in his loins sent a spark into Hiccup's mind. The young viking's hands moved to his mothers head as she began to pull back. Dreading the idea that she wouldn't finish, Hiccup attempted to push her back down, something she enjoyed, and accepted greatly. "T-this feels... Great, mom. Don't stop," he murmured.

Hiccup encouraged his mother to continue in many, little ways. Several grunts, his pressure on her head, and most of all the few moans that escaped his lips. Every little sound he made was confirmation that she could continue, and continue she did.

She slowly found a pace, bobbing up and down his member with ease. Every time she slid down she would try to fit more of Hiccup's delicious shaft into her mouth. And every time her head lifted from his musky crotch his mother would trail her tongue up his length making him groan. She worked to bring on his pleasure but decided it wasn't enough! Desperately wanting more she began forcing herself down his shaft, trying to take it all. Hiccup's head began to prod the back of her throat, a limitation that would soon be surpassed. Getting off the bed, yet still sucking on him, she sat between his legs and lined herself up with his rod . With that she surged forward, only too happy to feel him slip down her throat as her nose hit his crotch.

The sudden encapsulation of his member caused Hiccup to moan like she'd never heard before. His grip tightened on her head and he began to thrust forward into her with little bursts. This wouldn't keep her from what she desired. Valka continued to bob, taking his full length with each bounce of her head and began to swallow, as if in an attempt to take even more than he had. This new, exotic sensation put the young viking on edge and prepared him for his climax.

His mother continued her fevered pace of sucking, swallowing and bobbing until the boy above her stiffened. She attempted to prepare herself but couldn't have foreseen his reaction. With a loud moan Hiccup thrust forward, shoving his manhood down his mothers throat just before sending several ropes of semen along with it. The warm, salty, thick cum slid into her stomach as she continued to swallow. He force fed the woman for a few seconds then let her go. She pulled back, taking a deep breath then licking her lips. The taste remained along with a new, warm sensation inside her.

Getting up, Valka moved to Hiccup and pulled him into a deep kiss. Her salty cum covered tongue pushed into his mouth and entangled itself with his own. He was caught off guard and let out a surprised gasped that was muffled by his mothers warm lips. With their mouths pressed together Valka began pulling off her cloths. Her cotton pants went first, then her underwear. As she pulled away from the boy she slid her shirt over her head to reveal her bra-less chest. Two nice, round globes sat out from her chest, both sporting excited nipples.

Now it was Valka's turn to be pleasured. With his mother on his lap, Hiccup reached up to cup her soft, smoothly curved breasts in each hand. He began to slowly knead them between his fingers, letting her warm skin heat his hands and passion. This was a feeling Valka hadn't known for many years, having a young viking play with her, and her son no less! She smiled sweetly and let him work, using this time to completely remove his pants and shirt. She interrupted his work for only a moment to pull his top up and over his head, leaving the pair naked in each others arms.

With his cloths out of the way Hiccup pulled one of his mothers breasts toward him to wrap his lips around a nipple and gently suckle. Valka sighed pleasantly at his touch, enjoying the strange taboo of having her son pleasure her. Neither of them cared anymore, not of what anyone would say or do. They only wanted to continue.

Soon enough Valka felt something poking her plump rear. A slight grin crept across her face as her son grew hard once again. He began unconsciously grinding against her while his attention stayed glued to her chest. She would fix that soon. Slowly, ever so slowly Valka raised herself up just above his member. She pressed her chest against him as she sat down, taking inch after inch of her sons shaft until she was sitting happily in his lap with Hiccup's erection buried deep inside her.

The sensation of his mothers tight velvety tunnel clutching his full length was a surprise but certainly not unwelcome. He groaned loudly, "mom, your so tight a-and warm!" His Hands left her breasts and slid down her curvy body to her waist. The boy held her lovingly, having never had sex before made this easily the greatest experience of his young life. His mother would be his first time, just the way she liked it!

They sat for a moment. Through that time the woman couldn't help but grind against the shaft inside her. She was already groaning and they hadn't even started yet. Soon enough the naked woman began to slowly rise from her sons lap. He whined in response but she shushed him. "Don't worry, mommy's going to make you feel good," she cooed.

Once Valka had reached the head of his manhood she sat down fast and hard! Hiccup moaned while his mother gasped loudly as his erection slammed back into her tight tunnel. Her feminine juices began to soak his shaft, warming it further as her excitement grew. His mother's hands fell on the boys shoulders while her bouncing picked up intensity. His rough shaft slid through her slick tunnel easily, rubbing against every inch of her canal.

"Oh, baby that feels good!" Valka moaned as the sound of their sex rose to fill their small cabin. Hiccup leaned back and moaned in comfortable pleasure, content with his mothers work. He did, however, wish he could make her feel as good as he did. In that moment his hands slid from his mothers waist to grip under her thighs.

With a labored grunt Hiccup began thrusting up into each of his mother's pleasure inducing falls. He forced himself to drive harder into the silky passage that stroked lovingly along his length. His sudden action startled the woman but only worked to excite her more and more as the tight grip of her lips began to leak a plentiful trickle of sexual juices to covered their thighs with her musky scent.

Valka was reduced to moans of delight, each of her sons rhythmic thrusts pushed her further and further toward rapture. Within minutes neither party could contain themselves any longer and in one finale burst of energy Hiccup pulled the viking in his lap down, hard, and came. He let loose a volley of hot and sticky shots of cum that painted the walls of her womb white before pooling inside her. Along with everything else an explosion of pleasure erupted from between his thighs like nothing he'd ever dreamed of feeling.

The moment she felt her son's climax, Valka lost control. Her soft walls began to spasm around him and, with each jet of his life giving seed, came an intense ecstasy that rocked her to her core. She moaned his name as he finished within her before it finally slowed, for the moment. The pair waded through their highs before meeting each others gaze. Still deep inside his mother, Hiccup smiled, "that was... Wonderful," he commented. "Don't get too relaxed, we're not don yet." She replied with a half grin.

Knowing that, Hiccup stiffened within her once again. "Good to see my little boy can keep helping his mother," she smiled seductively before standing, a bit of a twinkle in her eye. Hiccup's shaft was coated in a layer of their mixed juices and a stream of something similar poured from his mothers slit. It was then that he realized what had truly occurred, though, instead of a feeling of worry or dread he felt nothing less than content and satisfaction along with a deeper love for the woman before him.

Valka's voice snapped him from his thoughts. "Come over here and give mommy a hand." His mother was on her hands and knees on the carpeted wooden floor in front of him, her plump rear held high.

Quickly understanding his mothers hint Hiccup got up and moved toward her. He felt much more sure of himself after what they'd just done and now even began to grow bold in his actions. Once he was positioned behind the woman he gave one of those lovely mounds a quick slap and watching it jiggle before grabbing hold of her waist once more.

His mother turned back to give him a ready and playful smirk, a sign he would take as 'begin'. He pressed his head against her tight ring and ever so slowly he began to push into his mothers ass. This new hole felt entirely different from the one he'd just used. It was tighter with several strong muscles unlike her pulsing tunnel. Hiccup pressed on, not stopping until he met his goal.

Valka was already groaning, the force he used to stretch her tight canal was heavenly. The feeling of his hands gripping her soft thighs once again was a delight that would cause her to shiver any time she thought of it. Sadly, before she could ponder it any further her sons crotch bumped up against her cheeks, confirming he was right where he wanted to be.

This time Hiccup started first. He began a slow deep thrust from tip to base in and out of her rear. It was also his turn to moan, for every time he pressed into her soft globes a jolt of ecstatic pleasure would follow. This was also a new experience for him, something he realized he'd have a lot of that night, which excited him to no end. Along with Valka's own moans of pleasure the room was beginning to fill again...

Astrid had been out with Toothless all morning and was ready to finally return home that afternoon, night furry in tow. She climb the steps toward their hut with the sun dropping behind her but instead of the soft sounds of the trickling river or those of birds she could hear something else, something unfamiliar. Reaching the door the young Viking gasped when she opened it to find her boyfriend and his mother on the floor naked.

"That's it baby, fuck mommy!" Valka moaned, obviously working hard. The girl was frozen but the pair in front of her never stopped. The only sign that her presence was none appeared when Valka waving her over, a bleary and pleasure filled look splashed across her face. She didn't know what to do. The scene in front of her was so wrong and yet... She could feel a scratchy heat building between her legs. Something you get that makes you lose your mind if it isn't looked after, and that look! It was painfully obvious Valka was enjoying herself and Hiccup seemed to be completely in the zone.

Still harboring doubt Astrid took a few shaky steps toward the scene that forced such a need to grow inside of her. The girls underwear had began to dampen, another sure sign she was excited. "Come on, dear!" Valka spoke again but this time her words had to fight through an almost orgasmic moan. That was the last straw, Astrid wanted in.

Within moments she was in front of the pair and Valka gestured to undress. Hesitantly Astrid pulled her moccasins off then slid her skirt down. After that her soaking panties fell and her shirt was pulled over her head. The horny teen got down to kneel just like the older viking before their lips pressed together. Their tongues twirled within their mouths, wrestling for dominance. Their slick forms slid over each other with ease.

After being thoroughly distracted Astrid forgot all about the large dragon that had followed her in. Toothless' nose took in the musky scent of his riders sex, eliciting a similar reaction as Astrid. His thick dark tip began to peek out from the confines of his slit and grew with each deep breath he took. The large creature knew exactly what he wanted as well and once his hard member was dangling bellow him, he made his move.

While still enthralled with the woman before her, Astrid failed to notice the dragon looming over until his smooth tip rubbed along her sopping sex. The moment he pushed against her she pulled away from Valka to protest. "T-Toothless!? What are you-" before she could make her objections heard Valka pulled her back, only to muffle her with another kiss.

With the complaints ceased Toothless pressed on, slipping his tapered head between her swollen lips.

Despite her fears she was... Excited, deep down! His thick shaft was larger than anything she could have imagined and a little fantasy of having the whole thing buried deep inside her seemed only to stimulate a low moan against Valka's parted lips.

Hiccup was concentrated on his mothers ass but was more than ecstatic to see the large dragon preparing to penetrate the much smaller girl. Despite what was happening in front of him he had to keep the steady pace and plow into his mother, otherwise he might cum too early.

With the tip inserted Toothless began the agonizingly slow process of squeezing as much of himself inside the girl. He placed one clawed paw on the hide covered floor and the other tightly gripped Astrid's shoulder. His body loomed over her with his strong chest and smooth underside acting as protection from any possible danger, making the girl truly feel his size. A low, deep rumble grew in his chest and throat letting her know he was ready.

With a strange delicacy Toothless began to press his maleness forward to stretch the young Viking's entrance around his ever thickening head and what was once an easy process became a struggle, to say the least. Astrid looked back, eyeing the several intimidating ridges positioned along his length. She had other things to worry about, though, and pushed the chilling thoughts back in her mind.

She was beginning to feel discomfort as he slid in further, the first ridge nearest his tip crawled closer to it's destination. Valka had long since broken their kiss to watch in pure fascination at the very unusual matting taking place right in front of her. She sighed happily when hiccup took an unexpectedly deep thrust to poke even deeper inside her. She would get a turn with the dragon but at that moment she only wanted to think about her son.

Both mother and son were startled as Astrid let out a pained moan. That large ridge was ready to slide within her, but her body wouldn't allow it. The tight young viking could only groan in protest to the dragons increasingly agitated attempts to penetrate deeper. She bit her lip, trying to relax herself as much as she could. Toothless wasn't giving up any time soon, giving her no other choice but to fit as much of him in as she could until he was satisfied.

The large dragon growled lightly while his grip tightened on her shoulder. Using more of his beastly strength he help the writing girl grow steady before advancing with renewed vigor until, finally, the young girls tight lips let him through.

Astrid sighed in relief. With the thick ridge now lodged in her tunnel her soar lips could relax around the slimmer valley that followed.

The dragon only had the first section of his monstrous length within her and she already felt full. The girl turned to convey her doubts but stopped dead when the thick pole began to shift and continue it's now unobstructed journey deeper. Astrid shivered into another low moan as it slid along her canal, exciting nerves she never knew she had. It was an excruciatingly slow process but little by little he continued on, delving deeper in the tight tunnel that he had claimed.

Astrid could feel herself work and stretch around his shaft, the rim she'd aloud inside was worst of all. Her walls were pressed tightest around that section and would bring her to a level of pleasure she hadn't met before. Soon, a second section of his girth wanted entrance. Once again she relaxed as best she could and once again Toothless' grip tightened on her shoulder. With a forceful thrust he buried the second ridge, and several more inches of stiff shaft, into her.

Feeling his thick member shove so much deeper so unexpectedly doubled anything she'd been feeling and sent her into an orgasm that would leave her reeling for minutes after.

Toothless, on the other hand, was no where near finished but was almost completely engulfed by the girls body. With only a few inches to go before she swallowed his thick base he pressed on, once again, despite Astrid's writhing and orgasmic protests. He was so deep inside her that she could swear there wasn't anywhere left to go, her tunnel had to end somewhere, and it did.

To Astrid's horror and Toothless' disappointment, his tip finally bumped the end of her canal. She was certain he could go no further and hopped he would give up, pleasuring himself to the best of his ability with what he had then pull free. Toothless had other plans...

The young iking sighed with relief the moment the dragons massive length began to recede and pull from her body, but something wasn't right. Toothless' grip on her never relaxed, he didn't let go and in fact, seemed to squeeze tighter. She looked up to meet his gaze and what she saw was unnerving. He looked down at her with a lusty eyes, he had no intentions of giving up.

Something else put her at ease, though. Amongst the other emotions he looked caring, like he truly wanted her to feel how he did. She was caught off guard, pondering her thoughts for a moment to long and missed his movements. In one swift, powerful thrust the dragons thick, long shaft slammed back inside her! There wasn't even time to feel it's ridges push in as his tip lead the way through her tight passage like an arrow aimed for it's mark.

It plowed into her cervix and pushed through with ease; the females muscles were no match for him. At that moment the strength of his thrust knocked the wind from her lungs, allowing only the girl's pleasure filled scream to escape her throat. Toothless had finally bottomed out inside her with the head of his male-hood resting comfortably inside her womb and his large, warm balls laying heavily against her inner thighs.

Hiccup had been busily pounding into his mother and both were enjoying the experience greatly; Despite that, both of them could only gape at the screaming Astrid, unsure as to what could pleasured her to such an extent. From their position neither could note anything unusual other than an intense look of ecstasy painted across her face. Toothless' body covered everything else and hid the true depth of their copulation.

Valka was content simply knowing the girl was enjoying herself. "Mom," Hiccup spoke, "I don't think I can last too much - longer!"

The boy grunted the sentence, trying to keep up his fevered pace. "It's alright honey, just keep it up as long as you can!" she moaned back.

Hiccup was truly reaching his limits, her tight rear was testing him. It was all worth it in the end, for his pleasure only grew and grew as he listened to his mothers soft moans.

A few feet away Toothless was finally granted what he'd wanted most, to be balls deep inside a fertile young female. He was completely engulfed in Astrid's hot, wet, convulsing body. Her walls rippled around the thick length but only seemed to want him more. He was long since passed his initiation into adulthood but never found a partner. He was pent up and ready to pleasure himself as best he could with this new mate, monopolizing on the tight and needy young human.

Astrid, on the other hand, was far more surprised than anything else. She was sure it was his hips that pressed so hard against her, and yet she couldn't believe it! She had taken that monster of a shaft, with quite some effort and could now feel the spire of flesh deep in her stomach. It was safe to say the girl felt a little stretched.

Along with the pulsing of his member, Astrid could feel Toothless' humid breath on her back and a few cool globs of saliva that landed on her head and shoulders. It seemed odd to her that the liquid from his muzzle would be so chilling in comparison to what was inside her.

Being this close to the hulking form of this friendly beast also allowed her to detect the low rumble of his each and every breath and the feeling of his equally cool scales on her back. He seemed just like the dragon that accompanied the young Hiccup everywhere. Although, at that moment, he was anything but the dragon she knew.

He was large and overpowering and ready to breed her, to fill her with every last drop of his dragon seed.

Before she could continue her thoughts the pleasure radiating from her nethers began anew. Toothless had begun the process of removing himself from the confines of her body once again, only this time he was deep. He pulled his tip from her womb, dragging the ridges of his shaft over every muscle within her and eliciting another loud moan.

It only took a few moments to undo the long and pleasure full process of burying his lengthy dragon cock in her and soon enough, only the very tip remained between her parted lips. The girl sighed, finally able to relax, although Toothless' grip on her never let up.

Before she knew it, and just as fast as it had been removed, the thick member was plunged back down her passage and strait into her belly once more. The power behind the dragon was enough to rock her body and cause her round and soft breasts to bounce and sway. The dragon was pleased to hear a tiny squeak leave her lips before a completely orgasmic moan.

He'd set her off!

Astrid groaned madly as she came over the appendage within her, squeezing it tightly. She tightened around him, to his glee, and shuddered for what seemed like minutes.

Ignoring the females orgasm Toothless pulled out once more, beginning to pump in and out of her.

It was all too fast!

Before she had dropped from her peek he was already driving her to another, finding a slow yet excited pace. With each stroke in he filled and stretched her tunnel and following every heave outward was an unrelenting need for more! The beast's breathing grew shallow and fast as he mated her, all the while a strong heat grew between them. Astrid's mind was full of nothing but thoughts and fantasies of their sex. She imagined what they looked like, her on her hands and knees and a dragon draped over her, fucking her with his thick dragon-hood.

Her thoughts then moved to the large sack that hung between the male's legs. His hefty balls would slap into her thighs hard, their weight carrying them into her body to bump her fleshy nub with every thrust. She could only dream of the load they carried, something that would soon be hers.

While Astrid lived one fantasy after another Toothless could only concentrate on the task at hand. He hammered her little body with fervor, enjoying the pleasure they shared along with the little squeaks and whimpers from the girl below that could only be heard during those sweet moments when he delved into her depths and bottomed out. The young viking had climaxed several more times and Toothless could feel his on tension building, his balls ached for relief that only this girl could give him and his mind would only agree.

The ecstatic euphoria of the moment continued to grow, both partners becoming more and more vocal. Astrid could see Valka watching but at that very moment she couldn't care how loud she was.

The scene unraveling before Hiccup and his mother was amazing, to say the least; something Hiccup never thought he'd see. That day proved to be one that would present many fantasies of his, of those he was pounding his mother hard. He was nearly finished and could say the same for Valka. Her tunnel continued to quiver uncontrollably, convulsing around him as she tried to hold out. Neither of them wanted to slow and neither could pull their eyes away from the pair across from them. The group could do nothing but moan and await the inevitable climax that was sure to rock their bodies. Both women could only moan while the males could only pound harder and harder!

With the next of her son's jabs the older viking came. Her warm juices drooled from her slit and onto the ground, forming a little puddle as she moaned. With his mothers orgasm Hiccup finished. He thrust forward, spraying his cum deep into the woman's canal, emptying himself once again. Her constant tugging and moaning led him through an intense climax that would stretch several long and wonderful moments, all the while filling her bowels with his seed.

"That's it baby!" Valka moaned loudly, "cum in mommy!"

Her words only drove him on. Gripping her sides he pulled from her body before shooting his load across the woman's back. She shivered as his hot cum fell upon her, painting her back with white blotches and streaks.

The orgasm Toothless witnessed between his rider and Valka was all it took to remind the dragon that he was long overdue. A low growl built deep in his throat as he prepared for climax and with on, finale, animalistic thrust he slammed into his mates slick tunnel and drove his tip straight into its home within her. As soon as Toothless' hips made contact with hers he let loose, blasting one hot, thick rope of dragon seed after another into her womb.

Astrid screamed into her own orgasm, accentuated by the warm liquid that was filling her. She could feel each and every shot of his cum that erupted from the tapered tip of his cock. Her body clung tightly to Toothless' shaft, coaxing as much of his seed out as she could, not that he needed the help. Very soon she was full, only, Toothless wasn't finished. He continued to dump his steaming dragon load into her, none escaping from the tight seal her stretched folds made around the thick member.

With no other option her belly began to distended, lightly at first, but eventually the pressure was noticed. "Oh Gods, Toothless. There's too much!" Astrid groaned, hoping he would understand.

To her dismay her partner ignored her, only pushing into her harder. He was breeding her and wasn't going to stop until he had satisfaction. The girl could feel it now, the weight within her, pulling her down. Her midsection continued to grow with every relentless spurt and blast of cum. She could feel the thick liquid within her, she could feel it's heat and still it continued to pour in.

Before he could finish Astrid reached her limits. Unable to hold any more of the boiling sperm their seal was broken, allowing Toothless' extra cum to spill from her folds. It made a loud squelching sound as it leaked from the tight tunnel, thick cream splattering over her inner thighs and lower belly, the rest coated the dragons pelvis before splashing to the floor to form a growing puddle.

Her skin was stretched taught before the flow finally began to subside. Still on her hands and knees she could now clearly see her swollen belly, nearly touching the floor. There was no mistake, she looked pregnant and she felt like it. Her eyes raised to meet Valka's unblinking stare, a look of lust on her face. Even then, Toothless was still lodged in her tunnel and was content to stay there another few moments before removing himself. A small stream of dragon seed trickled from her used slit, the confines of her womb keeping much of his cum contained.

Astrid rolled on to her side and moaned "I could get used to this!" Then released a sigh.

"How do you feel, honey?" Valka asked from her position next to Hiccup.

The girl paused a minute "I feel... Great! - 'It' feels great," she replied, absently rubbing the dome that was once her flat stomach.

While Astrid took a moment to collect herself, Valka had slipped under Toothless to get a hold of his big, cum covered, dragon-hood. She slid her hands down the slimy shaft before reaching his still swollen sack.

"That wasn't enough for you?" she cooed, at the same time beginning to fondle the beast's balls, pressing her large and deliciously soft breasts against his goo covered pole.

The woman pressed her tongue against the base of her new partner's shaft, trailing it up his length to collect as much of his salty spunk as she could. Once she had a mouthful she tilted her head back and visibly swallowed before giving Toothless a little grin then getting back to work. It would be only a few short strokes and several tantalizing slow slurps before the dragon was rock hard once more. With that out of the way Valka could get to the part he wanted most.

Now that Toothless was taken Astrid turned her attention to her boyfriend. With a bit of effort and a little time she shifted herself in position between his legs, his limp shaft hung down in front of her.

Hiccup had to drink in every aspect of the naked girl. It was the first time he'd seen her completely unclothed before him. His eyes trailed down her slender for, stopping at her chest to take measure of her beautiful bust. She was smaller than his mother but by no means any less alluring. The two mounds extended in front of her a short ways before her two pink nipples sprouted at their peak. They then continued to quickly round off into a nice little bulge respectively. His eyes then continued down until the met her swollen belly and just seeing the girl so full of his best friends cum was enough to get him hard again and enough to make him determined to give her something of his own.

The cute girl wrapped one hand around his base then pressed his head to her lips in a little kiss. "Come on Hiccup, I want you to cum in my mouth. I want to drink up everything you have!" She let the words sink in for only a moment before sliding his shaft all the way into her maw. She then began to bob her head up and down, sucking and slurping on him, all the while tugging and stroking at his base.

Valka had been attempting something similar, the only problem was the size. Toothless was much larger than any man, never the less, she tried. It was a simple task to fit the dragons tapered tip between her lips and a few inches of shaft but anything farther than that was going to be a chore, one the woman was going to enjoy.

The smell of his musk filled her nose as more of his erection slipped into her mouth. She worked her tongue up and down his length but soon she could feel something probing the back of her throat. She only had about a third of him at the time so she paused a moment to think. Repositioning herself to be head on with his rod opened her throat enough for his spear-like tip to slide in and down. The older viking had some practice and took him slowly but with ease until the first ridge on Toothless' cock bumped her lips.

There was no way she would be able to swallow any more, or so she thought.

When the dragon noticed her efforts begin to wane he looked for the problem. Finding that it was only a simple matter of forced he applied what was necessary. One paw was placed on the back of her head and just as she was about to protest he humped forward, forcing the ridge past her jaw.

Valka moaned audibly, eyes widening as she felt another section of his erection slip into her esophagus. He was forcing her to swallow more and more of his shaft and soon her throat had to stretch around the thick meat. Toothless could see it, the bulge in her throat, but it only stirred him on.

There was nothing the woman could do, not that she'd want to stop him. The wide ridge pushed in further and forced her muscles apart while Toothless' tip reached down toward her stomach. In an attempt to pleasure every inch of him she could she began to swallow hard and let her canal work around the invading appendage.

Toothless was more than happy to give her more. He let out a pleasured warble any time she moaned; her voice reverberated through his member in the most exotic way. The pressure, the rippling of her throat and the faint moan she released was all to much. His face twisted in pleasure before finally releasing.

Her eyes went wide once more as the first jet of dragon spunk shot into her stomach. She looked down his length to find she'd made it nearly two thirds of the way but he was already cumming!

Ever so slightly upset Valka returned her attention to the wonderful seed she was receiving. It filled her stomach quickly, each spurt falling heavily into her belly.

Toothless had a new worry, she needed air. With a little whine he pulled back, slipping from the confines of her throat and let the last of his pleasure induced load spill across his new partners chest, painting her breasts white with gooey semen.

Nearby Astrid had been slurping Hiccup's erection. Her tongue would massage the underside of his shaft before her head came up, then it would circle his tip a few times until she sunk back down. Hiccup could only groan in response, unconsciously bucking his hips now and then. His girlfriend worked hard to suck him off, a bit of her saliva dripped down onto her rounded middle.

Their eyes met for a moment, a moment too long. Seeing the desire in hers set him off to tense up, preparing for the inevitable. Astrid noticed but only ravaged his shaft more, hoping for as much as he could give. She got what she wanted and with a loud groan Hiccup began to fire a barrage of salty ropes of cum across her tongue. It sprayed her cheeks and the back of her throat until her mouth was nice and full.

She swallowed the tasty treat around his rod. The boy could feel his own spunk drain away, down into his girlfriends already full belly.

To both women's surprise the boys were still hard and ready for another session, they couldn't have asked for more.

Valka lay down on her back and spread her legs wide to let the dragon know she was ready for him. With an excited warble, Toothless moved over her and positioned the tip of his amazingly long member at her entrance. It took very little effort to slip between his mates folds and begin the process of breeding her.

Valka could only gasp and squirm through his first penetration and was soon moaning in delight. Unlike Astrid she was more than prepared to take the dragons full length, to pull him in until his hulking body rested tight against hers.

"Come on Toothless, give me all you've got!" She demanded, spreading her legs just a little a bit farther.

He was more than happy to oblige, placing a paw on her shoulder, as he'd done for Astrid, to apply more pressure. Valka moaned once more through half lidded eyes as she let the beast take her.

Astrid was soon climbing Hiccup's legs to stand over where he sat on the bed. She crouched down, hovering just above the delicious cock that was aimed to impale her. Her inner thighs were still covered in thick, warm, dragon seed. Hiccup's cute girlfriend began teasing him, rubbing his head around her messy entrance with one hand and using the other to steady herself with his chest. Hiccup tried in vain to lift his pelvis but was denied time and again when Astrid stood just enough to be out of his rod's reach before lowering herself once more.

"You really want it?" she asked with a little grin; Hiccup could only nod. "Good," she replied, almost matter of actualy in some strange way, before lowering herself oh-so-slowly onto the ridged meat bellow. He penetrated the girl's wet tunnel with ease, even then she was still moving at a snails pace! Unable to stand the agonizingly slow process Hiccup grabbed hold of her hips and stood up, adrenaline pumping through his body as his muscles surged. Astrid's feet left the bed as the last of his man-hood slammed deep into her, heading strait for the end of her tunnel. The cum squished between them and quickly coated the boys nethers.

Astrid gasped in shock and surprise at the sudden movement and intense pleasure that followed, eyes widening.

He was now standing, supporting Astrid with little but the hands under either thigh and the shaft buried deep in her canal. He grunted hard, she was heavy, all that cum weighed her down and in an attempt to steady herself Astrid wrapped her arms around the boys shoulders, pressing her breasts and belly against him. Now it was Hiccup's turn to show off a smug grin.

"Ve-very funny! This better be am-azin-iinngg!" she moaned through the last word. He'd lifted her up to his tip, then forced her back down before she could complete her sentence. It took every last ounce of strength within his body to commence pleasuring her with a slow pace up and down.

As she was bounced on the boys member Astrid couldn't help but let out a little "yes!" or quiet moans with each rebound. The jarring motions caused the hot spunk within her to slosh around, adding to the oddly erotic ecstasy. By now her eyes where closed, her mind was lost in the fantasy world in which she lived. Nothing could pull her away, Hiccup's quick and shallow breathing seemed to set her at ease while the feel of his warm skin reminded her of what it was they were doing, something wonderful!

Hiccup thought the same, fucking the two women could only be a dream com true, but there was one last thing that needed to happen...

Next to the two young vikings Toothless was completely absorbed in his task of shoving his tip as far into the woman as he could. If Astrid could do it there was no doubt the taller viking could too; at least, that was his mentality. Valka wasn't about to give up before that goal was accomplished either and so he pushed on. He had already sunk much deeper within her than any other man had before but his first ridge had only just bumped her opening, the dragon would not disappoint.

He shoved the thick edge past her lips and into her vent. Everything began to grow fuzzy as ecstatic pleasure filled her mind. She held on, not willing to climax too early. She took everything the dragon could dish out, so far...

While the women enjoyed their treatment Hiccup gestured for Toothless to watch him. He pulled Astrid up in the midst of a long squeal of delight and turned her, grinding his shaft within her until her back was resting against him then he waved for his dragon to do the same. Toothless followed, lifting his mate up with a paw under either leg then sat on his haunches. He then proceeded to slowly crank the woman's body around, causing a more deep moan than what Astrid had demonstrated.

A few short steps later and the two young vikings were face to face with Toothless and Valka. Hiccup moved forward, pressing his girlfriends full belly against his mothers taught stomach. Astrid's breasts met Valka's to share the sticky dragon seed that coated them. The younger girl could only let out a soft moan as her cum swollen belly swayed and sloshed.

Finally getting a good look at the girls stomach Valka raised both hands to stroke it's smooth surface. The act would only improve her lust to be filled and bread more as she squeezed the shaft within her to entice it's movements. Toothless caught the hint, once again reapplying and redoubling his efforts to stretch her tunnel enough to allow him access to her depths. With a clawed paw under either leg, just as Hiccup was doing, the dragon began to press his mate down his length.

While they worked on completing their trials, Hiccup had begun thrusting up into the cute viking that had straddled him minutes before. It took almost a herculean effort to keep a steady and fast pace of pounding the girl. Her heavy belly weighed her down but he wasn't ready to give up yet!

"Oh gods, Valka, your son feels so good!" Astrid moaned to the woman pressed against her. She smiled, "I'm glad you think so t-" Her words caught in her throat, replaced by a low, lust-filled moan as the second thick ridge of the beasts shaft was pushed into her vent. All too worked up but oh-so delighted Valka gently grasped Astrid's head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Their lips met and soon their tongues began to wrestle between their mouths.

Hiccup had continued to plow his girlfriend but had shifted to more short, sharp thrusts, jabbing at her walls. That wonderfully silky tunnel grabbed and massaged his member as he drove himself into it, a feeling he wished would last forever. On the other side Toothless was deep in concentration, he was so close! His mates juices were streaming down his shaft, which was not only covered by her cum but his own pre as well. There was no shortage of lubricant, now all he needed was to force himself all the way in and once he bumped the end of her tunnel he knew he was nearly there.

The women were still enthralled in their passionate make-out session and the only thing that could draw her mind away from the cute viking girl was the jarring awareness of a tapered dragon tip poking her cervix. That was when her partner began to drag himself free of her confines, leaving her to feel a little empty.

To her immediate surprise and ecstatic pleasure Toothless forced her down from tip to base fast and hard. That one, violent moment sent his thick tip careening right into the entrance of her womb, forcing her body to relent. He hilted within her, balls pressed against her rump and tip deep in her belly.

Valka had pulled away from Astrid, moaning Toothless' name loudly as if she were begging him for more. The young viking had only to notice the small bump in the woman's middle to know why she was so excited. Toothless had bottomed out just the same as he'd done to her earlier. She could feel the dragons member poking her belly through Valka's and was left wondering if she had looked the same before. The thought was banished from her mind when Hiccup took a wonderfully deep thrust that hit her in all the right places. Turning to him she locked her lips with his while he fucked her. The girl didn't notice the mound within Valka disappear.

Toothless had drawn out of her once again, slipping free until only the tip of his hungry shaft was left before slamming back in. His mate took each long stroke, on after the other, with low moans of, "Oh gods!" every time he buried himself within her. This kind of deep penetration was beyond her wildest dreams!

The slick sounds of sex filled their small cottage. Sounds of hips meeting hips, moans and groans and slapping balls. The pressure of zealous ecstasy grew within each of them, building until the point eruption. Hiccup pounded Astrid fast while she moaned and groped Valka's body, who returned the favor. All the while Toothless used his female to pleasure himself and her, readying her for breading.

The dragon set off first; his orbs ached for release and he would have it . Gripping the older viking's thighs he slammed her down, smashing her into his hips. Valka could feel his large sack twitch and pulse as it pumped his thick load up the length of his shaft, followed closely by his one warbling roar of pleasure. His tip erupted with cum, dumping his heavy burden right into her womb.

The first rope fired roughly inside her, it stretched her belly as it rolled down her walls into a pool within her. It was quickly followed by another and another.

The moment he had slammed her down that finale time was all it took to send Valka into a climax like nothing she had ever experienced. Screaming loudly her head lolled back, eyes half lidded. Every twitch of his member sent shivers down her already climaxing body and would foretell another hefty blast, straight from his balls. While Valka seemed to take the pleasured gushes as they came, Toothless' face was twisted into one of deep satisfaction as he pumped her full.

Astrid, who had watched the pair climax, was gripping Hiccup's shaft in anticipation. She'd heard Valka's euphoric scream of delight and with wide disbelieving eyes she watched a dimple form just above the bulge of the dragons cock-tip. She could see each and every rope he unloaded within the woman. She could hear a muffled, "glug, glug," filling the room as the beast pumped his load.

The older viking's belly had begun to distend and soon swell as the pressure built. Her new size pushed back against Astrid's own stomach, forcing the women apart. It was all she could handle. Valka's belly pressing on hers and pushing her hard on Hiccup's shaft set her off. With a loud cry she clamped down on her boyfriend's member, pulling him in deep as her slick juices splashed between their thighs.

A breath caught in Hiccup's throat, eyes scrunching shut when he finally plowed one last thrust into his partner, groaning just as he began to shoot his seed right into his girlfriend's already cum-stuffed womb. As excited as he was he gave Astrid as much as possible, feeding her belly his sperm. This only accented the girls orgasm, making her scream more. "Yes- yes! Cum in me, knock me up!" she half cheered, half moaned to him. She was delirious but could only speak to what she truly wanted.

Everyone froze, waiting out their powerful orgasms. Their room had quieted, the only sounds left were light huffs and a few quiet groans. Thoroughly satisfied the boys pulled themselves free of their partners and set them down next to each other. Full of fertile cum, there could be no doubt what the outcome to the night would be.

In one last little act of pleasure the boys gripped their half hard shafts and began to stroke themselves quickly. They both grunted a few times before stiffening, they sprayed the girls down with the last of their seed. It splattered their faces, breasts, and bellies with the warm gooey substance.

"That was nice," Valka sighed before scooping some cum up and poured it into her mouth. She gasped when Astrid gripped her head, pulling the woman into a deep kiss. Eyes went wide at the feeling of salty sperm filled the younger girls mouth then slid down her throat. They had finished...

After finally having relived the beautiful night in her mind Valka's attention turned to the door. Astrid past through the entrance to their family home, a basket on one hip. "He home yet?" she asked, placing the basket of food on the counter to cradle her own tummy. It was larger than the older viking's, she was carrying twins. "Not yet," the woman sighed in reply.

"He had better get home soon... I'm making dinner." She mumbled aloud just as the door creaked open once more. Hiccup was the first to enter, followed by his best friend.

Immediately, and angrily, Astrid moved over to him, hips swaying. The look on her face brought on a sense of terror. "You're late!" she scolded, punching him in the arm hard. She had grown to be even more aggressive than her usual now that she was gravid. "S-sorry!" The boy rubbed his arm, quickly moving into the building and sitting down.

"I'm here now


End file.
